


Don't You Be Afraid Of Love And Affection

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, book store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: Baz is halfway to kicking this kid out when he takes a moment to actually see him for the first time.





	Don't You Be Afraid Of Love And Affection

Baz is halfway to kicking this kid out when he takes a moment to actually see him for the first time. Curly bronze hair in an undercut, wearing an oversized green sweater (and not oversized in a cute way, oversized as in a "they made a labeling mistake at the charity shop and won't let me return" way).  He's perched over a cup of tea, boredly flipping through a battered copy of "Catcher In The Rye" and by God, he's the prettiest boy Baz has ever seen.

 

He clears his throat, one hand on his hip. "You can't be here." It wasn't a lie, they closed in fifteen minutes and Fiona had basically ordered Baz to get him out and make sure he'd never come  back (something about it's bad for business just to let college boys sit and read instead of buying and reading at home, no matter how attractive they were). 

 

The boy whips his head up, curls falling into his forehead, nearly over his eyes. "Oh, uh, sorry. You're not closed yet, can I ask why?" He raises an eyebrow. 

 

"Because its immoral to go into a bookstore, sit for three hours and not buy anything." Baz rolls his eyes to keep from blushing. 

 

"Well, I think it's immoral to let a cute boy sit here all day and not ask for his number." He grinned, stretching out his hand. "Hi, I'm Simon."

 

He didn't bother hiding his blush this time. "Hi Simon, I'm Baz."


End file.
